


The Princess and the Bat

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Fic, Crack Fic, Crack Pairing, Damian is a good kid, F/M, Female Tim Drake, Genderbending, Jack is the head of the demon, Ra's is Batman, Ra's is younger tha Tim tho, Tim is an stalker, abuse of the word "beloved", english is not my mother tongue, implied pedophilia I think, no beta we die like jason todd, probably has grammar errors I'm sorry, ra'stim is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: "Detective, you should be honored, you shall marry my lovely daughter and reign the League with her once I leave this world. After all, you are an admirable warrior, and most importantly, my daughter loves you."...// Or...In which Tim is the daugther of the demon and Ra's is Batman; Ra'sTim; Genderbender//
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, implied Burce Wayne/Talia al Ghul, implied Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon, one sided Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	The Princess and the Bat

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating my Transformers fanfic but this idea hit my brain and I couldn't take it out of my mind.
> 
> Btw, did you know that Tim Drake appears in "Batman: The Bride of the Demon"? Neither did I, it was a nice surprise. However, I couldn't find anything about Evelyn after the comic ends so yeah, I think it isn't cannon anymore.
> 
> Clarifications:
> 
> -Ra's is Batman (and he is almost forty).
> 
> -Talia is Batgirl
> 
> -Richard was Robin and now Nightwing
> 
> -Barbara has always been Oracle
> 
> -Timothea is "The Princess" or "Daughter of the Demon"
> 
> -Jason is Red Hood, better known as "The princess' guardian"
> 
> -Jack Drake is "Daemonium in caput" better known as "Sir Dae"

.

.

.

Ra's meets her during his tenth year as the Batman.

It happens during a battle with Scarecrow, he is cornered at the roof of al Ghul's tower and for a moment, he stops thinking, wondering if he will get out alive this time. Then she appears.

Her sword crosses Scarecrow's chest in a single movement. He is dead.

-Are you okay, Detective?

Her voice is soft and without any accent.

-Who are you?

It has to be a girl, not a woman; she looks too young. Sharp features, black short hair that doesn't even reach her chin, blue eyes that shimmer inhumanly and red lips curved in a smirk.

She is small and short, thin like few people can be, pale skin covered in a red gala dress.

-You killed him. – Ra's states as he gets up.

-Yes, I'm afraid there was no other way to finish this.

Batman knows that, he understands that there are things only death will stop. That doesn't mean he finds pleasure in killing, quite the opposite.

-And who are you, little girl?

She raises an eyebrow.

- _Little girl?_ That's a good one.

-Pardon me?

-It doesn't matter – she murmurs as she looks at her sword covered in blood. – I have had many names, but you shall call me Timothea Drake, Detective.

-A pleasure. You may call me Batman.

She laughs and her laugh is almost childish.

-Of course, the name that the police gave you. You amuse me, Detective.

Ra's sees her hair moving slowly due to the breeze.

-Why did you save me, Timothea?

The black-haired smiles in such a _sweet_ way.

-I _adore you_ , Detective. I wouldn't let you die like this.

-If you are working for someone…

-Working for someone! As if that could happen. I work for myself.

The girl (Ra's isn't sure how old she can be, not older than fifteen, that's sure) throws the sword in the floor and claps her hands.

Two men dressed in black appear from nowhere (literally) and kneel before her, one of them holding a white coat.

-Until next time, Ra's. Please, try not to die.

They leave quickly and the only thing that Batman (who maybe has a concussion) can think is _"Ninjas."_

.

.

.

It's Talia's birthday party and Ra's is really trying to avoid getting drunk.

(He cannot stop thinking about Sora, it's not fair).

-You know, - starts Richard between bites to his cake slice. – girls don't turn six years old every day.

-I can't stand these parties, the only reason I prepared this is because Alfred insisted.

Richard shakes his head.

-She is Talia al Ghul, she is supposed to be accustomed to these things; you would do good in trying to enjoy them. Besides… - and Richard looks to the table in front of them, his eyes lost in certain red-haired girl. – Besides, Talia is a kid, she will enjoy the gifts.

Ra's sighs.

Is not that he doesn't love Talia, actually, he loves Talia a little bit too much. That's exactly why he hates to raise her in such a superficial society.

(He would give anything to have Sora right now…)

He can see the son of Thomas Wayne playing with Talia in the kid's table, he is only one year older and he seems to be infatuated with Talia.

-I need air.

Ra's leaves Richard alone and goes to the balcony and breathes heavily before undoing his tie.

-Well, hello, Ra's.

That voice…

He turns around and sees Timothea, beautifully dressed in green clothes that contrast her black lipstick. She looks incredibly young and lovely.

-Timothea.

She walks until she is facing him, although _facing_ is not the word since her head barely reaches his shoulders.

-I allowed myself to leave many gifts to Talia since I wasn't sure what she would prefer, kids can be rather complicated, specially if they are rich.

Ra's hawks.

-A doll would have sufficed.

Timothea laughs.

-Of course, Detective.

-What are you doing here?

The blue-eyed girl closes her eyes for a moment and Ra's can see the kohl in her eyelids and the ashes in her lashes and it reminds him of his mother.

-Why, Ra's, I came to see you. Isn't it obvious?

The man tenses his lips.

-No, it is not. What could a girl your age possibly want with a man of my age?

Timothea smirks smugly.

-You have no idea how old I am, Ra's.

-You cannot be older than eighteen, and I refuse to…

-I am six hundred years old, Ra's.

She says it so casually that for a moment, it sounds true.

-Nice joke, kid.

Her smile disappears.

-Now, Detective, I am being honest.

-Right, and I'm Superman.

-You certainly have the body to be him, though.

Ra's blushes and he swears that Timothea is mocking him only with her strong, blue eyes.

-Enough, Timothea.

-You know, Batman… - and she puts her hand in his cheek, in a kind and cold touch. – I have been watching you since the moment you throwed the Joker to that acid pit, and I have concluded that you are always holding back.

-How do you know…?

-I know many things, Ra's. I am older and wiser than you, I have seen cities burn and disappear. You are just one of the many men I have observed.

-Still, you are being weird, and I don't know who you are working for.

She denies with her hand.

-No, no, Ra's. I work for myself, well, mostly. – Her eyes shimmer. – I am a princess, Ra's, I work for my king.

-A princess.

-Indeed.

-Bullshit.

-How rude, my dear.

She stands on her tip toes and…

And she kisses him. A chaste, short kiss.

-I'm afraid I have to leave, Ra's. There is a man in the crowd that will try to kill the young Wayne heir, and Batman must save him.

Timothea turns in her heels and walks away, followed by a tall man in a red suit that gives Ra's a threatening look before disappearing from the Batman's sight.

Then a scream arrives to Ra's' ears and he discovers that Timothea wasn't lying.

Batman, of course, saves the day.

.

.

.

He is in the Sahara.

He has no way to communicate with Robin or Oracle.

_Great._

He walks in the dessert, wondering if it would be a good idea to get rid of his Kevlar armor and making calculations of how much time his body will endure before passing out.

He had been following the kidnappers of Talia until five days ago, then, he had come across a man named Jason Todd who presented himself as Timothea's bodyguard before explaining that the girl in question had been kidnapped as well.

Turns out, they had been kidnapped the very same night and in the very same city. Timothea had visited Gotham in order to meet Ra's (or that's what Jason said), sadly, she hadn't been able to accomplish her goal.

Now Ra's is in the middle of the Sahara, thinking how stupid Jason has to be in order to believe that Ra's doesn't know this is a lie.

A missile hitting the plane just after Ra's had jumped in order to seek for clues. Right, a whole coincidence.

Ra's snarls and lets his body sit for a moment.

He needs to think.

Timothea is behind all of this, of course, but he still needs to know why. And he still needs to discover whatever she is trying to show him here, in the middle of the desert.

When he hears a group of men in camels getting closer and closer to him, he understands.

It's an invitation.

.

.

.

Talia hugs him happily when he, washed and wearing a robe, appears in the room.

-Talia, were you hurt?

The little girl denies.

-No, father. The woman of blue eyes took care of me.

_Timothea._

-Right, did they tell you anything?

-No, she just said that I had to be patient for you to come, she said you would need to come in airplane, just like us.

Ra's breathes with relief.

-Good, now…

Jason enters the room with sword in hand.

-My master desires to see you.

-Very well, then.

Ra's leaves Talia alone in the room (he knows he doesn't have any possibility to ran away) and follows Jason through many hallways until they reach an enormous, fancy room.

In the center, in a throne made of gold, there is an old man with a woman almost as old standing up next to him.

There are ninjas in the corners and the smell of incense makes Ra's dizzy.

-Ra's al Ghul, I welcome you to my palace. I hope you find your stay very pleasurable.

-Your palace is beautiful, sir, but I must ask, who are you?

The man laughs softly.

-Don't you see the resemblance, detective? I am _Daemonium in caput_ , I am _Sir Dae_ , I am Lord Jackson Drake, master and king of the League of Assassins.

Ra's swallows.

-You are Timothea's father.

-It amuses me how you failed to notice it, Detective, here, my wife, has the very same eyes.

Batman allows himself to inspect the old woman and sees how, under the wrinkles and white hair, she is just like Timothea.

Her figure, her posture, her features.

The very same blue eyes, just like Jack had said moments ago.

-I'm afraid, Lord Drake, that the reason behind our reunion escapes me.

Jack smiles.

-Jason, go and call my daughter. She was in the garden not long ago.

The warrior nods and leaves the room, his red armor clashing with the floor with every step.

-You see, Ra's al Ghul, I am a very old man.

"Six hundred years ago, when I still lived in England with my wife and daughter, we discovered a strange pit in our property.

Its water was green and smelled like iron burning, but somehow, they were hypnotic as only beautiful things can be.

One day, after I had got hurt in a battle, I let myself touch the waters of this pit, and I discovered…"

Jack gets up and walks some steps ahead, looking directly to Ra's.

-I discovered they could heal and restore the human body; a Lazarus Pit is what it was. And there are many pits like that in the world. Its waters have kept me and my family young and healthy for hundreds of years. We managed to outsmart Death, but…

" _I am six hundred years old, Ra's."_

Timothea appears in silence, her small body covered in white silk and her face without makeup. She reverences to her father and then stays still, without looking to Ra's.

-But forty years ago, a witch betrayed the League, and she managed to curse both me and my wife before we could kill her.

Jack goes back to his throne and lets himself fall over it, tired.

-The Lazarus Pit doesn't work anymore for any of us, we are going to die soon. My daughter, Timothea, is the only who enjoys the pleasure of youth now.

-Maybe a little too much. – murmurs Ra's without thinking, after all, Timothea does look like a child.

Jack's wife laughs.

-My dear Tim spent a little bit more of time in the Pit without noticing, but she will age like a human until the age she decides to. How old did the doctor said your body was, Timothea?

-Sixteen, mother.

Well, at least now Ra's knows she is way older than that (although she looks younger than sixteen, maybe it's the hair?).

-Do you see it, Ra's? My daughter will not get old and she will never get sick, she is our most treasured gift and my only heir, which I love with my heart. – Jack explains with his eyes closed.

-I don't think you brought me here to tell me you story, did you?

-No, we didn't. – answers the old woman while her husband opens his eyes again.

-You see, Ra's, our League is an empire, we wish to rule Earth to save it from its death, we wish to bring human kind back to a simpler life that doesn't affect the planet. We will give the world back to Mother Nature.

Jack takes a breath before continuing.

-Detective, you should be honored, you shall marry my lovely daughter and reign the League with her once I leave this world. After all, you are an admirable warrior, and most importantly, my daughter loves you.

Timothea clings to his arm with her cheeks pink.

-We should prepare to the ceremony, beloved.

.

.

.

Ra's can feel cold hands unbuttoning his shirt.

-You drugged me.

-It's just an aphrodisiac, beloved. My doctor recommended it since you… Well, since you aren't a teenager anymore.

Ra's tries to control the heat he suddenly feels in his body.

-It must be boring to be so young all the time.

Timothea kisses his cheek.

She is wearing the same white dress from hours ago, the ceremony had took place immediately before he even could say anything, and when he tried to point out that he didn't wish to marry Timothea, he had been given the sight of Talia sitting next to Jason's, who hold his sword tightly.

A catholic priest had married them quickly and then Timothea herself had drugged him during the toast.

Ra's still thinks about how funny this situation is, even with the danger it represents.

-Quite the opposite, Ra's, I enjoy being young and beautiful. What my mother said was true, this appearance is the product of miscalculating my time in the Pit, I had been hurt in battle and when I got out the water had already started to rejuvenate me. Since my body wasn't even thirty when I got in, I ended up like this.

-Like a child.

Timothea laughs and she presses herself against Ra's, he is half naked and she is starting to take off her dress. Pressing her breasts to his naked chest while Ra's only lays down there, feeling hot and incredibly thirsty.

-Oh, my dear Ra's, you don't like it?

That's the problem. He does.

He adores how soft and virgin Tim looks. How innocent her face is without the make up and how small her body is compared to his.

It's a guilty pleasure that makes him feel ashamed and dirty.

-You didn't answer, beloved.

-You are beautiful, Tim.

She finally strips and now only her panties and Ra's pants block the contact she seems to be looking for.

-Only my father calls me Tim, Ra's. But I guess I can allow you to do it as well since we are married.

_Married._

Oh, Lord.

-T-Tim, wait.

The woman pulls down his pants in a fast movement followed by the disappearance of her underwear.

-It's alright, beloved. I will do the work; you only have to enjoy me.

Ra's will never admit that he screamed Timothea's name that night.

.

.

.

It takes almost a month for Oracle and Robin to rescue them.

With the help of Superman and Wonder Woman, of course.

When Ra's gets on Diane's plane he can see, at the distance, Timothea's silhouette.

He swears, while he hugs Talia to his chest, that Timothea's blue eyes were shimmering in green.

.

.

.

He has not heard neither seen Timothea in almost twelve years.

Right now, Ra's is in Black Mask's yacht, trying to find out who would steal it.

But there is no one there, it's all empty and…

-Beloved.

Batman turns around and holds his breath for a second.

-Timothea.

She looks older, almost thirty. Her hair is a little bit longer, almost rubbing her chin. Her eyes covered in red eyeshadow and black eyeliner, red lips and skin white as the snow.

She is dressing a very provocative (and short) black dress that matches her high heels, a ruby collar matching her earrings.

(Ra's can see a gold ring in her left hand and he suddenly remembers…)

-It's you.

She smiles.

-You look older, beloved.

-That's what happens to humans, I'm afraid.

Her smile disappears.

-There is no need to consider me inhuman, beloved. Which reminds me…

Timothea walks until she is in front of him and crosses her arms, her mouth crooked in an angry grin.

-I heard that you recently divorced a woman, a certain Evelyn, I believe.

Evelyn is something that still hurts Ra's.

She had been sweet and easy and everything seemed to be perfect between them.

She had been almost his age and a widow; they had met during one of Talia's charity events. It had not been love at first sight but still, they had connected.

Almost a year later, they were in the altar.

And six months later, they were signing the divorce papers.

Evelyn was obsessed with her looks; she was afraid of aging and she had become almost insane. And while Ra's was willing to pay for any treatment she wished, he couldn't stop human nature.

The end had arrived when Evelyn, in one of her attacks, had demanded to remove Sora's portrait from the main hallway of the manor. She had cried that she felt horrible whenever she saw the portrait of a beautiful woman that had died before getting a single wrinkle in her eyes, she cried that it wasn't fair that Ra's would remember her first wife as young and pretty while she (Evelyn) became more and more old each day.

Ra's couldn't stand it.

-What I do with my personal life is not of your business, Timothea.

She bits her lip.

-It actually is, but I presume you have your own questions, so go ahead.

Batman looks at her for a moment (her face is still a little bit childish here and there, the way in which she twists her kips reminds him of a school girl throwing a tantrum. She still looks so young compared to him…) before lowering his voice.

-What are you doing here? I thought you had stayed with your parents at your palace in Sahara.

Timothea closes her eyes.

-My parents are dead.

-What?

In these twelve years, Ra's has barely heard anything about Timothea, however, he has heard plenty of Jack and Janet and the League of assassins. He had even considered that they had broken the curse and were enjoying again the effect of the Pit.

-What you heard; my parents are dead. They were killed by Deathstroke. I am now leader and queen of the League.

-I know Deathstroke, he is a mercenary, why would he…?

-After you left, my father tried to get me a new husband. He thought that Slade was a fine option, but we discovered that he was only a man who lusts for blood and money; he doesn't care for building an empire or saving Earth from its destruction. He killed my parents less than a week ago and now he is trying to kill us.

Batman blinks under his cowl.

-Us?

Timothea opens her eyes and smiles almost with love.

-Damian, my dear, come here with mother.

A small child appears behind Timothea, he wears a ninja suit and carries a sword that looks too big for him.

Ra's can see himself in the child. His skin, his eyes, his ears.

But he has Timothea's nose, her jawline, her smirk.

-This, beloved, is our child. Damian al Ghul.

The kid looks directly to him and raises an eyebrow.

-Father… I imagined you taller.

.

.

.

Timothea leaves Damian with him, promising she only needs him to take care of Damian for a while.

She leaves only with the company her bodyguard, who stills wears the same red armor and who still looks at Ra's with menacing eyes. As if he hated him.

Tim leaves in order to kill Deathstroke and the members of the League that had betrayed her family, meanwhile, Damian stays with Ra's.

Talia, who is now Batgirl and planning a wedding with Bruce Wayne (even if Ra's tells her to assist College first) falls in love with the child immediately.

She caresses his cheeks and offers him to go out with her and trains with him.

Talia had always wanted a brother, and now, even if she is nineteen and Damian eleven, she finds that her wished finally came true.

Talia is not the problem, Damian seems to be fine with her affections, even comfortable.

Richard, who now is Nightwing and married to Barbara (Oracle), has even less trouble than Talia in getting used to Damian's presence. He tells him jokes and stories about his Robin times and offers to train with him when Batgirl is not around.

Barbara doesn't talk much with Damian, but she buys him a small black dog and now it looks like she is Damian's favorite.

Alfred, in the other hand, is way too happy about having another child at the manor. Damian seems used to having protectors like Alfred around, and he doesn't treat him like a servant. Ra's wonders if Damian labels Alfred under the same title that he labels Jason, who probably was the closest thing he had to a father figure.

Anyway, the problem of Damian living with Ra's is Ra's himself.

Ra's finds himself hiding from the child, avoiding those shimmering eyes and that arrogant smirk that screams his heritage.

Damian talks, fights and moves like Timothea almost all the time.

And when he doesn't, Ra's sees himself in the child, which is even worse.

Damian drinks his coffee just like him, he eats his vegetables with the same angry mouth and he reads the very same books. It's scary as hell and Ra's hates it.

-You know, sir, you could try to talk to him instead of hiding in the cave.

Ra's looks at Alfred for a second before sighing.

-I'm too old to raise another kid.

The butler laughs with tenderness.

-Raising children is what we do in this manor, sir.

-That's not what I meant.

-Of course not, sir. But you should meet the boy before labeling him as her mother's clone, which, by the way, he isn't. He looks exactly like you at that age.

-He has Tim's laugh.

Alfred raises an eyebrow.

-That tends to happen when you have a kid with a woman.

Ra's nods and then gets up.

-I will talk to him.

He changes his suit for a more casual clothing and, in less than ten minutes, is knocking on Damian's door.

-Come in.

Ra's opens the door and finds Damian practicing his handwriting in his desk.

-Are you busy, Damian?

The kid looks at him for a moment before going back to his task.

-I am practicing my Arabic, mother said that it is your mother tongue.

-And it is, maybe I could help.

Damian stops writing.

-I have been practicing since I was four, but it helps me to relax.

-Oh, very well then. I suppose you don't need my help.

Ra's tries to remember how he used to talk with Talia when she was still a kid, but then he gets hit by the fact that Talia was way more talkative and clingier to him.

-Did you wish to talk, father?

Ra's awakens from his thoughts.

-Yes, I did, Damian. I think it would be nice if we actually interact with each other… And I want to apologize from avoiding you, it was surprising to find that I had a son.

Damian closes his notebook.

-That's okay, my grandfather told me you left my mother before she knew she was carrying. And my mother confirmed to me that you didn't know about my existence.

Damian says it so calmly that it's scary.

-Well, yes, your mother never told me about you, but since I hadn't seen Tim in years, I guess it was a logic consequence.

-You left her.

Ra's blinks.

-Damian?

The boy avoids his eyes.

-You left my mother after marrying her… Why?

-I… I didn't agree to her methods, or to the League.

It's easier to say that than to explain how Timothea had claimed to love him to later force him into marriage.

-I see that.

Damian rubs his neck.

-My mother would tell me that you were the strongest man she had met, and that she loved you not only for your strong morals but also for your skills. She said that no one matched her intelligence in the way you did… I think I agree with her.

He looks to the window.

-I am flattered to hear that Timothea holds me in such a high esteem.

-Has my mother called?

-No, I'm afraid she hasn't. But she is a strong woman, I doubt she needs any help to meet her goal.

Damian snorts.

-She doesn't need any help; she has her sword and Jason to her side.

Ra's swallows before excusing himself and leaving.

.

.

.

Three months after meeting Damian, Ra's is at the Sahara's palace, again.

This time he wears his Kevlar armor as he walks though the corridor and sees Damian training with Jason in the garden.

Certainly, the boy appreciates the bodyguard. Maybe more than he appreciates Ra's, but the older man knows that he has the boy's respect in a different way and that's enough.

-Timothea. – he greets when he arrives to the throne room.

She wears a red robe and a black cape; she holds her sword as a scepter. She still wears the ring.

(She killed Slade with her own sword not long ago).

-Beloved.

Ra's walks until their bodies are inches away.

-I must leave, Tim. Gotham needs me.

He allows himself to pet Tim's face, feeling the cold skin and feeling rather sad when her young, soft skin contrasts with his creased, rough hand.

-Damian needs you here, and so do I. The League is not even half as powerful as it was before Slade's attack, and I can't guide them alone.

-But you must, Timothea. This is your path, not mine.

Her eyes are full of tears.

-I really love you, Ra's. Is that so difficult to understand?

-Tim…

-I bore your child all alone, I raised him to love you and respect to as much as I do, I begged my father to let you be, I sent my people to Gotham to help you in your quest.

She allows him to clean her tears away.

-Stay, beloved. Please.

Ra's sees her and thinks about how beautiful and smart she is, about how he has desired her from the very first moment and about how they have a child to raise together.

-I can't.

He lowers his head and kisses her. Shortly. Chaste. Just like the first time.

And then he feels the blood coming out of his chest.

-Timothea…

-I'm sorry, Ra's… But I will not allow you to leave me again.

He hears servants and screams and Tim's voice ordering around.

He feels dizzy and heavy and hurt.

He is dying.

Then he sees green.

And suddenly he forgets why he had denied his wife in the first place.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> 4516 words
> 
> Well, this came out when I thought about Tim being in Ra's place and Ra's in hers. But then I realized it was easier to write Ra's as Batman and Tim as Talia.
> 
> I love those fics where Tim is Damian's grandmother so I couldn't resist to make him his mother this time. And well, Tim is a girl to make things easier.
> 
> Not sure what else to say; Jason is in love with Timothea in a purer way, he was raised to protect her after all. He hates that Ra's rejects her. He helped to raise Damian since he was the closest thing Tim had to a husband.
> 
> Go check out my twitter account! @mistressofvos
> 
> No beta, we die like Jason Todd.
> 
> Reviews are free, my fellow watchmen!
> 
> `Till all are one!


End file.
